Muerte
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT - Aquellas sensaciones que Kurosaki hacía sentir en ella le encantaban y no deseaba que terminaran. Pero así fue. - Saquen los pañuelos... - ICHIHIME- R&ROD! - PARTE DEL MARATÓN!


¡Konnichi wa minna!

Bueno, otro fic de una noche por así decirlo. IchiHime también… xD

…

…

Bleach bla, bla Tite Kubo-sensei bla, bla Shonen Jump bla, bla Pierrot…

…

…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**MUERTE**_

…

…

-Tú y yo estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.-hablaba Orihime conteniendo las lágrimas

-Dime la verdad, onegai…

-¿Q-qué verdad? ¡La operación salió muy bien! El accidente no fue nada…

-Hime…

-…-las lágrimas de la mujer comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-Lo sabía, no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Ichigo…

-No puedo abrazarte, me siento muy débil…

-…

-Acércate quiero…

…

La joven ojigris hizo lo que le pidió. Sus bocas se unieron en una sola, aquella danza de lenguas comenzó. Aquellas sensaciones que Kurosaki hacía sentir en ella le encantaban y no deseaba que terminaran. Pero así fue. Ichigo paró, la pelinaranja esperaba que continuara, pero no lo hizo. El tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras que ella no cerraba los ojos. No deseaba que él se fuera de su lado. Las lágrimas caían en el rostro del hombre y rodaban también por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la cama.

…

-_Hime_

-¡Ichigo!-exclamó volteando al instante-Tenía tanto tiempo que no te veía así.

…

El hombre se veía como cuando era joven, cuando tenía 16 años. Llevaba su ropa shinigami y en la espalda como siempre su fiel Zangetsu. Se acercó su esposa y le dio un beso, uno que fue interrumpido por la llegada de una mariposa negra. Aquella mariposa pertenecía a la Sociedad de Almas.

…

-_Kurosaki Ichigo-san, es hora de ir a la Sociedad de Almas._

_­_-_¡Hai!_

…

En ese momento las puertas que daba a aquel lugar se abrieron cerca de la puerta de la habitación de hospital.

…

-¡Ichigo!

-_Es hora de irme Hime. No te preocupes, te esperaré en la Sociedad de Almas. Mientras vive estos últimos momentos, por mi, por ambos…_

-¡Hai!

-_Recuerda, no es un adiós es un…_

-Hasta luego…

-_Hasta luego Hime. Ai shiteru…_

-Ai shiteru mo Ichigo.

…

El joven cruzó aquellas puertas junto con la mariposa, poco a poco se cerraron dejando a una Orihime con una gran sonrisa junto al cuerpo de su marido que reposaba en la cama.

Se acercó a la pared tras la cama y apretó un botón de color azul. En seguida llegó un equipo médico con un desfibrilador ya preparado para tratar de resucitar al hombre de ojos marrón. Inoue los detuvo sorprendiendo a más de uno.

…

-No es necesario. El ya se ha ido…

-Inoue-san. No es necesario intentarlo.

-Hai… Doctor.

-Hora de la muerte 03:46 p.m. Inoue-san podemos…

-Sí, sus órganos serán donados.

-Es hora de llevarlo nuevamente al quirófano. Señora…

-No se preocupe. Sé que pasaría. Él está en un mejor lugar, con otros de nuestros amigos.

-La llamaremos cuando terminemos.

-Hai.

…

Los doctores salieron del cuarto llevando la camilla de Ichigo para extraer los órganos útiles de su cuerpo. Tras ellos iba Orihime quien solo puedo ver como entraba nuevamente al quirófano. Observó como aquella puerta se hacía de adelante para atrás por el fuerte impacto. Se detuvo. Tomó el elevador y salió del hospital. Camino por las calles de Karakura, observando todos los lugares que solía visitar con su amigo. Detuvo su caminata y observó uno de los aparadores de las tiendas. Ese aparador era en el que había comprobado la efectividad del brazalete que Ulquiorra le había dado para llevarla a Hueco Mundo. Lo observó con más cuidado.

Sus ojos grises y alegres, sus labios rosas y carnosos, hundidos entre aquellas arrugas de la edad. Su cabello largo y naranja, con algunos mechones de canas, estaba peinado en media coleta como cuando habían ido a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a Rukia. Sus pechos no estaban tan levantados como antes, pero seguían siendo grandes. El tiempo había pasado y lo había disfrutado junto con su amor de juventud, Kurosaki Ichigo. A pesar de su muerte mantenía en su rostro la alegría.

…

-Nee Ichigo, creo que pronto nos veremos…-susurró sujetando fuertemente la tela de su pecho-Pronto…

…

Y se desvaneció en la acera. Motivo un paro cardiaco masivo.

…

…

…

…

-¡Hime!

-¡Waaa!

-No te asustes así, pero si soy yo…

-Gomen ne Ichigo… Jejejeje…

-¿Fue algo pronto no?

-Lo sé, pero así sucedió…

-No importa… Por un lado me alegra.

-Etto… ¿Por qué llevo ropa de shinigami?

-Tú sabrás…

-Entonces…

-Si…

-_Inoue Orihime-san, es hora de que vaya a la Sociedad de Almas…_

-¡Hai!

-Vamos. Anda toma mi mano…

-¡Hai!

-Pero no llores…

-Es solo que… ¡Estoy muy feliz!

-Lo sé. ¡Vamos!

-Arigato…

…

…

…

_**NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE A LOGRADO SE PARARNOS. NUESTRO AMOR ES ETERNO…**_

…

…

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

…

…

¡Fin! Lo sé fue corto pero espero que les haya gustado y haya logrado hacerlos llorar… xD Por cierto no pregunten qué tipo de accidente tuvieron porque no lo sé, pensé en uno automovilístico, pero no sé… Jejejejeje… Nos leemos en otro fic, ¿vale? ¡Matta ne!

…

…

…

_**HAZME FELIZ OTRA VEZ (y otras más después xD)**_

_**¡ONEGAI!**_

_**UN CLICK Y TU OPINIÓN**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
